Shocked
by ShitCook
Summary: After a mishap, Kidd is being punished by Law. His punishment becomes an issue at work and enjoyable when he gets home. - AU, sub/dom relationship, masochism/sadism, kinky, two or three part story, uke Kidd
1. Part I:Shocked

"Trafalgar. Did I really have to wear these?" Kidd looked at the matching thick bracelets locked around his ankles once again, wondering why he let the man do such weird things to him. He was even forced to keep on a cock ring for the day.

"Yes. You do, sweetheart. It's your fault for letting that whore get so close to you. You're mine, dammit." Oh, yeah.

Last night, him and Law had gone down to a nearby bar to hang out and grab a beer. It'd been so long since they'd gone out and a long day after work at that.

Halfway through the night, Law went to the bathroom. While he was gone, some girl decided to hit on Kidd, not noticing that he was actually gay and dating Law. When Law came back, the girl had a hand on Kidd's junk, his shoulder and whispering in his ear. Telling Law he was trying to get her off him did nothing. In addition, saying Law was absolutely livid would be an understatement.

"I know, but electric shock ankle bracelets? Is this really necessary?"

"What other punishment do you want? Spanking you doesn't work anymore. It turns you on too much." Kidd's face turned red in the mirror at the memory of all those times when Law would tie him up and spank him mercilessly. The way those sweet words rolled off Law's tongue in that beautiful tone of voice didn't help his libido problem.

"Law. Please don't do this to me now. You know I'm at work."

"Here. Maybe this'll help." Following his statement, a shock was sent up both of Kidd's legs, stopping at his thighs, but still leaving a tingle in his toes. Instinctively, he yelped at the sudden feeling and the initial sting. "Aww. Did that hurt? It was only a few volts."

Kidd ignored him. "I need to get back to work. I have a meeting that starts in three minutes. I'll see you later."

"Fine. I'll be waiting at home." Law made a kissing sound and hung up. God, how he loved that sadistic bastard.

Sighing disappointedly, he headed off to the meeting room. Being one of the most important people there, it probably wouldn't matter much if he was a few minutes late, but it would be setting a bad example for the few that would be there that were higher up the chain.

Recently, he had been promoted to CEO of the entire chain of the One Piece Construction company. Originally, he didn't want to be so much of a paper pusher, but damn, the pay was good. Not to mention, with his and Law's hobbies, they needed the money. They break more bed frames and toys more often than not. Canopy beds were expensive too.

He made his way towards the elevator, silently cursing at the fact that he was called in on a Saturday morning for this shitty emergency meeting. All he wanted to do today was spend his day off with Law. On Saturday's, they could fuck nonstop for hours and he'd have Sunday to rejuvenate. He's missing out on so much precious fuck time.

Caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed how quickly he had reached the meeting room. Taking a deep breath, he swung open the glass door and headed for his empty spot at the table.

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Eustass. Now that everyone is here, I would like to begin by.." Kidd tuned him out really quick. All this corporate bullshit wasn't really his thing, especially the way they liked to beat around the bush. They could make a two hour meeting out of a simple statement.

He was tempted to lean back and put his hands behind his head, but knew he'd be looked at as 'unprofessional'. Seriously, again, it's fucking Saturday morning!

Kidd subconsciously heard the man babbling and pointing out statistics on a graph. His mind wandered to the tattooed man waiting for him back at their apartment.

 _Could he be naked? Or maybe he's wearing some of Kidd's clothes to lounge around in? Or a bathrobe? Baggy sweatpants that hung deliciously low on his hips and clung to that nice ass._

Trying to get control of some of his self-inflicted lust, he glanced at the clock and realized that nearly a half an hour had gone by.

Good. Only an hour left.

Kidd felt a zap to his legs. He jumped at the feeling and kneed the table.

"Mr. Eustass. Are you alright?" the head of the finances asked.

"I'm fine. Continue." He zoned out as soon as the attention was no longer on him. He clenched his leg muscles, feeling the familiar tingle from earlier. The sting was no longer there.

 _Law._

That was the only explanation. He's trying to put Kidd through hell during this meeting.

Another shock traveled up his legs. This time however, it didn't stop at his thighs. It tingled all the way up to his hips.

This was actually starting to feel good. He was in trouble.

Looking at the clock, he noted he still had 45 minutes left. This was an important meeting. He couldn't leave.

Continuous shocks and fifteen minutes later, Kidd was red faced, panting and sweating through his suit.

"Mr. Eustass!" Kidd's head snapped up at the man's angry tone. His facial expression changed when he saw Kidd's face. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling too good, sir. If you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course. If you need to head home, go ahead. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." On the inside, Kidd was cheering. Quickly, he gathered his few files and stood to leave. A shock was sent up his legs at the same moment. Kidd doubled over and grabbed his stomach to feign illness better, holding back his moans at the sensations.

"There is a bathroom just down the hall by the elevators, if you can't make it home." They probably just didn't want him vomiting all over their corporate meeting room.

Without saying anything, Kidd grabbed his stuff tightly and hurried to the bathroom. When he reached it, he threw open the door, not caring if anyone else was present. Dropping his stuff on the marble sink countertop, he held onto it as another shock ripped through his body. This time, he didn't even try to hold back his moan. His voice echoed off the bathroom walls as he enjoyed the sensations.

After the pleasure was gone, he pulled out his phone to call Law again. The man answered after three rings.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you miss my voice?" Kidd ignored him. He wanted to be angry, he really did, but another shock was sent from his ankles.

" _Ahh! Law.. I get it_. Just, _please_. Stop. I'm coming home now."

"Did you just moan?" There was some rustling in the background over the phone. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I've been sitting on the remote apparently."

"Seriously? Don't lie to _m-me_!" Law shocked him while he was talking.

"You really believe I'm lying to you? Although, with the noises you make, I'm glad I have been sitting on it. Have you moaned in front of anyone else?" If anyone else has heard those delicious moans from his redhead, Kidd's punishment would be far from over.

Kidd finally took the time to glance around the bathroom. Luckily, the few stalls were open and no one was at the urinals.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. I do believe you said you were heading home? Hurry home, hun." Kidd heard movement and then a sort of slurping, almost slick sound. _"Can you hear how much I want you? I can't wait to hear you scream and beg for me to pound into you harder."_ The ring around Kidd's cock had never felt tighter. Law hung up, leaving Kidd all the more horny when he realized Law had been touching himself.

He had never made it home so fast. They live twenty minutes from Kidd's work and Kidd was home in seven minutes flat. He leaned against the elevator wall in their apartment complex, waiting for it to reach the 38th floor. There was only one other apartment on their floor, but he couldn't care less. There was no way he'd be embarrassed enough by his erection to hide it from whomever. Plus, he just wanted Law.

When the elevator doors dinged open, Kidd made a mad dash for the apartment door. Before he could open it, a very naked, very sexy, tanned, tattooed man was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, emphasizing his hard on.

"Aw. Baby, did you run here? You shouldn't have done that." Law turned around, giving Kidd a beautiful view. "Follow me."

* * *

 **A/N - Just a little something that I'm gonna leave here lol There will definitely be more. I already have most of the second half written. Enjoy xD  
**


	2. Part II:The Real Punishment

****Warning** This chapter and the next are full of smut. It involves light bondage, marking (not like extreme, like branding with a hot iron, but biting), toys. IT IS CONSIDERED A BDSM, DOM/SUB RELATIONSHIP FOR A REASON. You've been warned.**

* * *

Kidd didn't question Law's demand. He wasn't in the position to question it.

Following dutifully, Law led him into the kitchen. He watched Law open a cupboard, with Kidd drooling at the view of him. He'd only been inside Law once, then they had switched positions. Law got a kick out of being in charge and Kidd loved being bossed around by him and abused by him, so it stayed that way. However, Kidd will never forget how tight Trafalgar was and how he sounded when he begged for more.

He was snapped from his dirty thoughts when Law spoke to him.

"Drink it." Kidd looked at Law's outstretched hand, holding a glass full of water in all his naked glory. He took the glass from the man and drank it slowly. "You must be parched." Law's hand came up to stroke Kidd's adam's apple as Kidd drank. The tanned hand was dragged down his neck to his tie. Easily, he slipped a finger into the top of it and loosened it. Leaving it hanging, he pushed Kidd's suit jacket off his broad shoulders.

Kidd stood still as Law undressed him agonizingly slow. After the jacket was off, he opened each button on the white undershirt. Law's index finger traced between Kidd's pectorals and outlined each of his abs. With the slip of his finger, he unhooked Kidd's belt, dipping his finger into the edge of the pants. Law wiggled his finger around in Kidd's red hairs, admiring the feel of them for a moment, before stepping away from the redhead.

"Take it off. I want you clinging to the bedpost, on your knees, in your boxers and tie, in 3 minutes. Don't make me wait." Kidd watched as Law walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Law watched the seconds on the clock on the wall tick by. "Two minutes and twenty four seconds." His countdown brought Kidd back to the present.

Quickly, Kidd began sliding the open shirt towards the floor as he walked behind the couch and headed for the hallway to the bedroom. Unfortunately, he didn't get passed the couch.

When he walked behind it, a zap was sent from his ankles, sending him to his hands and knees with his shirt halfway off.

Kidd heard a dark chuckle from the couch after he fell. Looking up, he was met with long tan legs dangling off the back of the couch, an erection and Law's smug look.

"You didn't think it'd be _that_ easy, did you? Sweetie, do you even know me at all?" It was silent for a moment, except for Kidd's panting, until Law spoke again. "One minute and fifty two seconds. Better hurry."

Struggling to get up, Kidd ripped his shirt to pieces. Who knows what Law would do if he wasn't ready on time. Another zap had him leaning against the hallway wall for support as he tried to unbutton his pants. Two doors and he would reach their bedroom. Determined, he drug his shoulder along the wall to maintain support and strip as the pleasure tore through his muscles. When he finally reached the bedroom door, he only had his socks left on.

"Thirty eight seconds." Kidd panicked, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges to reach the foot of the bed. "A bit eager, are we?" Kidd grabbed the bedpost with one hand and tore his socks off with the other, trying his hardest to ignore the shock that was sent through his body.

When they were gone, he got on his knees. Laying his head against the bedpost, placing one arm on either side of it, he tried to finally catch his breath, waiting for what was to come.

"Hm. Six seconds left. Good." Suddenly, there was another glass of water in Kidd's face. "Drink." Law placed it against Kidd's lips and tipped the glass, allowing Kidd to drink slowly. The redhead was somewhat thankful for it. Rushing and panting all day really took out a lot out of him.

When the glass was nearly empty, Law pulled the glass away, letting some run down Kidd's chin. "What do you say?" Standing, Law stood behind Kidd and dribbled the last few drops of water onto his shoulder blades. Then, he set the cup on the dresser, picked up the keys to the ankle bracelets and went back to his boyfriend.

Law watched as the water ran down the dips in Kidd's back as his breathing evened out a bit.

He knelt down between Kidd's legs, spreading them further apart. He made quick work of the ankle bracelets and they were off within seconds.

"Thank.. y-you." Kidd panted. It earned him a smack on the ass. " _Haa!"_ God, he loved it when Law spanked him. Even through the thin fabric of his boxers, he felt the sting left behind from the hit.

"Wrong!"

"Thank you, _m-master_." Using the dominant pronouns was fairly new and Kidd forgot still.

Kidd felt Law's hands on his hips.

"Good boy." Law leaned down and licked up the trail of water from earlier, tasting the saltiness from his sweat mixed in with the water. Kidd's back arched slightly when Law's dick rubbed teasingly at his entrance through his boxers. His fingertips danced lightly up Kidd's sides and down his back, feeling the muscles.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Kidd dug his nails into the bedpost, leaving behind deep crescent marks as Law's talented tongue and skilled fingers felt him up and down.

Soon, the tie around his neck was gone and the fabric was tightened around his wrists, linking his hands together, but not to the post. Kidd welcomed the familiar pinch and rub of the fabric against his skin. What he didn't welcome, was the vanishing heat of his boyfriend behind him.

Frantically, he looked over his shoulder to see Law mumbling and pacing back and forth.

"To punish you, or not to punish you. You did let that bitch touch you and you didn't believe me when I said I sat on the remote. Believe it or not, that was the truth." Kidd's eyes widened at Law's small deductions. This sounds like it's going to be a lot of punishment. "However, you were good at work, no one heard you moan at least, and you got in here in under three minutes." Law stroked his goatee and looked up at Kidd curiously. Something flashed across Law's face that Kidd had rarely ever seen before. "That bitch _fucking_ _**touched**_ you. Your punishment isn't over, but it won't be as extreme because of your good behavior today. You are permitted to talk and moan whenever you like."

Without hesitating, Law reclaimed his place between Kidd's legs like he was earlier. He pulled Kidd's boxers down to rest in a pile on the floor above his knees. The band around the top slipped over the head of his sensitive member. Kidd couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips. The relief was short-lived when he felt the ring constrict further around him.

Kidd held onto the bedpost, the fabric biting into his wrists, and leaned forward when Law used his hands to spread Kidd's ass open. He felt Law's lips touch his lower back. The lips continued a path down his left cheek. Teeth sank in his skin harshly at the top of his butt.

"Say my name, Kidd." Moving farther down, Law bit deep into the flesh of his lower cheek, closer to his thigh.

" _Aaah! Law."_ The bleeding cheek was met with a harsh slap. " _Haa!"_

"Louder! I want the people across the hall to hear you! After this, I'm going to go over and ask them. If they haven't heard you, you'll be in for more punishment." He bit into the other cheek, harder than the last two, giving Kidd a reason to scream.

" _Fuck! Law! Harder! Please!"_ Kidd was breathing heavily again, but still rocked and arched into Law's touch.

To give him a taste of what he wanted, Law brought his palm down against Kidd's bleeding right cheek, smacking it painfully.

" _Aahh! Yes!"_ Kidd's body shook under him. Law stroked Kidd's cheeks affectionately and watched his hole twitch in want. After a moment, he reached between Kidd's legs.

"Do you want release? Do you want me to take this off?" Law ran his fingers delicately up Kidd's hard cock and the ring wrapped tightly around it. It jumped happily at his touch.

"Yes. _Please._ " Kidd's breathing was coming out in ragged breaths.

Law simply revelled in it.

"Too bad." Wrapping his hand around Kidd's member, he squeezed roughly for emphasis. "This isn't coming off until I take you at least once." Kidd groaned. There was no way Law was going to take him and not abuse his prostate.

Again, that warmth vanished from around him. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Law's ass as the man headed to their walk in closet.

It was where they kept the bigger toys that couldn't be kept in drawers.

He disappeared into the closet for a few minutes. When he came out, Kidd twitched and shivered in excitement.

He was carrying a leather riding crop.

 _Fuck. I'm so done for._

Law didn't return to Kidd right away. Instead, he made his way over to a dresser. He stared into the drawer for a bit, thinking.

Eventually, Law pulled something out.

One of their strawberry pomegranate flavored lubes.

Law came back to the bed with the materials he had gathered. Bending over, he placed the lube on the floor next to Kidd. Before he stood up, he pushed his thumb against Kidd's entrance. Feeling it give way at his touch, he pushed it inside.

" _Fuck."_ There was little pain, but the dryness of it had Kidd flinching. However, that didn't stop him from pushing back against the thumb.

"Such a dirty mouth." Law removed his finger and heard a gasp leave Kidd. Law stood back up and began to drag the crop lightly across Kidd's back, caressing it. "Tell me, who do you belong to, _Eustass-ya?"_

"Y-you." Law brought the crop up and back down against Kidd's back, leaving a small red welt. " _Haa! Fuck."_ It took Kidd a moment before he realized what he did wrong.

"I'll just have to punish you more if you can't learn to say it right."

"S.. sorry. I'm s-sorry, master." He was quiet for a moment, panting to catch his breath and get his lust and pleasure under control. "You. I belong to you. You're my master."

"Hmm." Law ran the crop over the red mark, down Kidd's back and to his left cheek. He satisfied with the answer, but that wasn't all he had to answer for. "And do I let people touch what's mine?"

"No, sir." Anticipation was coursing through Kidd's veins as the crop trailed to his right cheek. He could feel the anger dripping from every pore that existed on Law's body. He knew he was going to be hit again, but he didn't know when. It made this all the more exciting.

"So, why did you let her get so close to you?" The crop circled around the still bleeding and vicious bite mark. "Why would you let her touch what is _mine!?_ " He smacked the bite mark violently with the crop.

Kidd let out a surprised yelp, not expecting such a vicious and possessive hit. The hit caused him to lean forward more, putting his shoulder into the bedpost for support. He laid his head on the sheets and blankets on the bed to catch his breath again before answering. Law was giving him a run for his money. The possessive note in his voice was one of the sexiest things Kidd had ever heard.

Law watched as Kidd struggled. He was glad he wasn't the only one.

When Kidd had thought he had enough air, he opened his legs a bit wider and tried to form an answer.

"I-I didn't _let_ her. Sh-she.." Kidd breathed deep a few times. "She thought I was lying when I said I only get hard for one person a-and one person only. Plus, he's a man." He panted for a moment, try to choose his words carefully. "She touched me to try to prove me wrong, but it didn't work. She wouldn't look me in the eye after she realized her mistake, so she tried to whisper in my ear to apologize. She didn't get far into her apology when you came out. She panicked and ran." When he finished, his chest heaved heavily from the amount of oxygen it took to speak.

Law was somewhat shocked himself when Kidd had spoken completely. He barely heard half of what Kidd had said. He did hear one thing specifically though. Something that pleased him to an emotional and sexual level.

"You can only get hard for me?" Law moved to get down on his knees next to Kidd. Setting the crop on the floor for a moment, he placed a hand against Kidd's hairless chin and tipped it towards his own so their eyes met.

The red on Kidd's cheeks were nearly the same shade as his hair. Law thought it was the absolute cutest thing Kidd had ever done.

Kidd could feel the heat in his cheeks from it and there was no way to hide it.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Closing his eyes, Law rested his forehead against Kidd's.

Kidd had no clue what was going through his boyfriend's head.

Eventually, Law's eyes cracked open a bit and he leaned in to place a small kiss on Kidd's lips. It was a kiss that was sweet, slow and gladly accepted. When he pulled back, Law's golden eyes met Kidd's dark red ones. "Eustass Kidd. I don't ever want to give you up. You are mine and mine alone. If there is any possible chance of losing you, I will fight with every ounce of my being to keep you." Law's hands moved to cup both sides of Kidd's face, rubbing his thumbs along his jawline. "Do you understand why I was mad?"

"Yes, master. I do." Kidd was proud for remembering.

Law only smiled at his answer, knowing how much it turned him on when Kidd said it.

"Good. Unfortunately for you, she still touched you. That cock ring isn't coming off until I've claimed you." A sadistic smirk graced Law's face and it only excited Kidd more.

"Master, _please. Fuck me_ ," Kidd whispered. Law had never been more turned on than when Kidd spoke those words and addressed him like that.

"With pleasure." Law kissed him again and moved to his previous position between Kidd's legs after grabbing his phone from his pants pocket and the lube.


	3. Part III:Mine

Instead of putting the lube on his hands, he set his phone and the lube down on the floor again, but so they were within reaching distance. Kidd didn't notice this and just thought Law was getting ready to prep him, as he felt Law's hands spread his cheeks  
like usual.

"You know the word if you want me to stop." Why would Kidd want him to stop? He's been prepped before.

"Wha- _ah!" Oh god,_ Kidd thought. That was _not_ Law's fingers. Keeping a tight hold on the post, Kidd peeked over his shoulder to see a bit of Law's nose and his eyes boring into Kidd's over his own ass cheeks. During the eye contact, he  
could feel a wet appendage running over his opening and only then, did he realize it was Law's tongue.

Law held the eye contact when he circled Kidd's opening. He pushed a little harder the second time around, which made Kidd look embarrassed enough to face the bed again. The third time, he dipped his tongue into Kidd's hole, watching the man's reaction.

" _HAA! Sweet Satan in Hell! Oh, god."_ Law watched as Kidd's face fell against the blankets on the bed. Kidd dug his nails into the post.

When Law pulled his tongue back out, he heard Kidd release a heavy breath. Smirking a bit, he shoved it back in, as deep as he could go.

Kidd cried out and pushed back against Law's tongue.

" _Master! Deeper!"_ Kidd moaned and felt Law's own nails digging into him as he moved his tongue in and out vigorously at Kidd's request.

Jesus. Why hadn't they done this sooner?

When Law's tongue left him, Kidd was absolutely distraught.

"Why did you stop?" Law brought his hand down against Kidd's ass.

"Because I'm in charge here." Law made sure to put just the right amount of cockiness in his voice to keep Kidd in his place.

When Kidd didn't respond, Law spanked him again. Kidd yelped at the contact and looked at Law over his shoulder with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you supposed to say to me?" The realization hit Kidd and Law saw the change of his expression.

"I'm sorry. Yes, sir." Kidd looked more turned on than Law was.

Trying to ignore that fact, Law picked up the lube and carefully dripped some onto his left hand. He rubbed it between his fingers for a moment to warm it up. Upon looking up, he noticed Kidd's back was heaving with deep, heavy breaths. Sweat drops covered  
his back and he was red in multiple places, from heat and from being hit. The blood on his ass had dried, but god, it made him look delicious. Most of all, it showed that he was Law's property.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Kidd's twitching hole. Without even thinking about it, he picked up his phone with his dry hand, opening the camera. The phone made a dinging noise that had Kidd trying to turn around  
to ask what it was. Law didn't give him a chance to speak as he drove two fingers into Kidd with the camera in his hand, pointing at Kidd.

" _Shit! Law.. Hah.."_ Kidd rocked his hips on Law's fingers, enjoying the slight sting of pain, especially when he felt Law begin to stretch him. He was used to it and knew it would go away soon, but he felt so impatient tonight. Law had just been  
playing with him since he got home. He shut his eyes tightly to muster up the courage for his next request. " _Master. Can't you just fuck me already? I want to feel you moving deep inside me."_ Most of his voice was turned into moans throughout  
speaking. He had always been too embarrassed to say it. Plus, he usually wasn't allowed to talk without permission during sex. Now that he had, he just waited for Law's answer.

After a few silent moments, Law's fingers disappeared.

When Law's body heat vanished again, he started to get worried. Cautiously, he opened up his eyes and saw Law's phone in front of him.

"Say that again. Do it." Kidd blushed scarlet when he realized Law had been recording him.

" _I-I want to feel you moving.. D-de-deep inside m-me."_ Law vanished from the bed faster than Kidd had ever seen him move.

Law quickly coated himself in lube.

Then, Kidd felt Law pushing against his entrance. " _Fuck.. yes."_

Law didn't waste any time once he was all the way inside his lover. He thrusted in and out roughly, holding the phone in one hand and Kidd's hip with the other.

He didn't want to miss a single detail.

Law fucked Kidd so hard, his hands slipped from the post and his shoulder smacked into it as the front half of his body fell forward. Kidd's face was buried in the sheets momentarily, while he moaned around the sheets clenched between his teeth at Law's  
brutal pounding to his prostate.

Getting an idea, Law slowed down. He took his time moving himself in and out of Kidd as the man lifted his face off the bed. Repositioning himself, he pushed back into Law a bit and to get a hold on the bedpost again.

"Tell me something. How does it feel when I'm inside you? Can you feel me moving?" Law gave a long, slow thrust against his prostate just to make Kidd feel all of his length and emphasize his question.

" _God, yes! Law.. Master, it feels so good when you're inside."_

"Good." Law pulled out and pushed back in harshly, making the man below him yelp. He held the camera up to get a view of his cock disappearing between round, bloodied and pale cheeks. He continued to thrust into his lover, making him groan and repeat  
Law's name and 'master' like a mantra.

After a few minutes of abusing Kidd's prostate, he finally tried to speak.

" _M-mmm! Hah! Master! Please!"_ Law slowed his pace to let the man talk, but he didn't stop teasing his prostate.

"What is it, _Eustass-ya_? Had enough already?"

" _No, sir. I j-just wanted t-to know.. something."_

"What is it that you'd like to know?"

"Does it feel good to be in me?" Immediately after his question, Kidd tightened around Law, causing Law to topple over Kidd, his chest pressed against Kidd's back and he dropped the phone on the edge of the bed. Wrapping his arms around Kidd, he dug his  
nails into Kidd's front to keep from cumming.

" _Holy fucking hell! Kidd! D-don't!"_ Law managed to moan out and stopped moving for a moment. Kidd smiled a little at his small victory.

Until Law's hand wrapped around his throat.

His dick tried to stiffen more, but at this point, it only hurt. The grip on his throat increased in a silent warning.

" _Don't think you have any control here. I'm your master, whore. Pick up the phone."_ Law tightened his hand around Kidd's throat enough to leave a light mark later. It couldn't be too dark.

Keeping his hand in place, he waited for Kidd to grab the phone off the bed. With his hands wrapped around the post, it took a moment, but he could reach it. Once he had it in his hand, Law leaned towards his lover's ear.

" _Now don't miss anything while I fuck you or you'll be punished worse next time,"_ he whispered into Kidd's ear. Slowly, he started moving again.

Picking a spot on Kidd's neck, he sank his teeth in pale skin. It was placed far enough down that he could hide it while he was at work, but not at home or in public. He felt the copper tasting liquid on his tongue, lapping it up before sucking on the  
mark, intending to leave it purple.

" _HAH! SHIT! Master, please let me cum."_

" _Get this on video and I might,"_ he whispered into the redhead's ear. Law leaned up a bit to be able to keep a tight hold on Kidd's throat and still pound into him. WIthout wasting any time, he did just that.

Law pulled out and slammed back into Kidd, making him moan. Aiming for his prostate, Law moved a bit to make it hit dead on that spot inside Kidd. When he shoved himself in, Kidd threw his head forward and screamed as much as he could with constricted  
airways. It didn't phase Law one bit and he continued to make the man scream.

Kidd's screaming turned him on so much. He loved to hear the sound of it.

Knowing he was getting close, he took his hand off Kidd's throat, already seeing a thin purple outline of his hand. He ripped the phone from Kidd's hands, holding it to get a good view of himself inside Kidd.

Kidd tightened around Law's length.

That was all it took to push him over the edge. Burying himself to the hilt as he came, he made sure to fill up Kidd completely and repeated his name. When he was finished filling him up, Law was still dripping. He pulled out to dribble what was left  
on Kidd's back.

Pulling back to get a good view of his masterpiece, - in his sights and the camera's - he noticed some cum escape Kidd's hole and run down his thigh. Not missing a beat, he swiped a few fingers up Kidd's thigh to stop it, catching all the cum on two fingers.

He moved the camera with him and knelt next to Kidd.

" _Open up,"_ he said, holding his fingers in front of Kidd's lips.

Obediently, he opened his mouth. Right now, he would do anything if it meant he could get the cock ring off.

Law placed his digits on Kidd's tongue. Already knowing what he wanted, Kidd shut his mouth and sucked hard on both, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the taste of his master.

The feeling of Kidd's warmth around his fingers set Law up for round two. It wasn't going to happen though.

Not yet anyway.

From the angle he was at, Law could see Kidd's erection. It was getting to the point of turning blue and purple. The color of it made him slightly worried for his lover.

After extracting his digits from Kidd's mouth and pausing the recording, he set the phone aside. Turning around a bit, he untied his boyfriend. Law grabbed his wrists before Kidd could touch himself and pulled him forward a bit into a kiss.

"Babe, it won't be much longer. I promise." Kidd let out a pained whine. Even that little bit turned on Law. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore his growing erection. "Get on your back, spread your legs and keep your knees bent with your feet flat  
on the bed. Most importantly, don't touch yourself until I say." His response was a deep groan, but nonetheless, Kidd did as he was told.

Law stayed in his place, kneeling on the floor, watching Kidd's pale and recently marked body move. He watched each muscle ripple as the man climbed stiffly onto the bed. Each cheek was proudly marked with bites and Law was proud to call this gorgeous  
man his.

Kidd crawled across the bed, towards the middle. Each time he brought a leg forward, he knew Law was watching the little white rivulets being formed down his thighs. He could _feel_ Law's gaze on his skin to the point that it nearly burned.

When he reached the middle, he flipped over onto his back, being careful not to let his erection touch the covers. He lay there for a minute, catching his breath, not caring about Law staring at his obvious erection. Slowly, he managed to spread his legs  
and bend his knees as Law had instructed. He looked down between his legs, passed his erection for more orders from Law. While he was getting ready, Law had climbed onto the bed with him and sat between his legs. His boyfriend took a few moments to  
watch himself run out of Kidd's ass.

As he waited, Law pulled his phone out again, not taking his eyes off of Kidd.

"When you hear the camera, I want you to start stroking yourself and pull off the ring." Kidd felt his skin turn a darker shade of red and at least five degrees warmer, especially when Law handed him the lube. Obviously, Law knew it was going to hurt  
too. The lube would, hopefully, help it come off easier.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded to Law in understanding. He squeezed a generous amount into his right hand.

When he heard the ding of the phone, Kidd cautiously wrapped his hand around himself. He hissed at the contact. It felt like his dick was on fire. Thankfully, the lubricant really cooled it down. Lightly, he ran his hand up his shaft and back down, trying  
to get some lube under the edges of the ring and cool himself off.

Four more complete ministrations and he slipped his fingers under the edge of the ring, pulling it off.

" _Haah! Ha-holy fuck! LAW!" God. The relief! "Shit. Aah.."_

Kidd came vigorously all across his own chest, heaving with gasps and pants from his climax. The remnants of Law being inside him only heightened the pleasure.

Law just watched from a short distance, feeling glad he got this on camera. Watching Kidd come like that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Kidd's arms fell out to either side of his body, dropping the ring on the bed. The way Kidd's chest was rising and falling with his own seed was so alluring.

He leaned over Kidd and held out the camera for him. Kidd took it in his right hand, confused, but he turned it around, so the lens pointed towards Law.

Slowly, Law pulled each of Kidd's ankles so his legs lay flat on the bed, careful not to rub his abused cheeks against the sheets too much with the movement. When he was in position, Law knelt between Kidd'slegs with his hands on Kidd's hips. Being  
careful as to not hurt him more, he licked up the limp cock to clean it off a bit. It twitched slightly at the touch of his tongue. He continued to create a path with his tongue up to the spots splattered throughout Kidd's happy trail and his navel.  
He dipped his tongue in to make sure he got every last drop before moving on.

Law made quick work of Kidd's abdomen, sucking occasionally where the cum was thickest, and sometimes, just to leave a deep purple mark of possession on pale skin. On his way towards Kidd's neck, he couldn't pass up the chance to kiss and nip at his nipples.  
The dark color of them contrasted with his skin made them all the more appealing. Law could feel the small hairs surrounding his nipple against his tongue as he pulled the right, and first, one into his mouth. He sucked on it to make it hard before  
nibbling on it a little, knowing Kidd got off on the feeling of it.

As expected, Kidd gasped and his chest lifted off of the bed. Law smiled around the nub in his mouth. He sucked on it for another second before doing the same the Kidd's left. The second time, however, his back arched almost violently. There's no doubt  
that this was getting to Kidd.

Not wanting that just yet, Law pulled back to survey what was left of their mess from earlier. Luckily for Kidd, he hadn't stopped recording. Luckily for Law, there was some cum left on Kidd's collarbone and a few drops on his neck. Law attached his lips  
to his boyfriend again, always eager to taste him. He didn't stop sucking until there was yet another purple spot. A low growl came from Kidd's throat, trying to suppress his moans.

 _The more people see, the more they know to stay the fuck away from what is mine,_ Law thought.

Happily, he lapped up what was left on Kidd's throat marking him with his teeth, not caring anymore if he couldn't hide it at work. Everyone there will know too. Eustass Kidd is his.

Eustass Kidd belongs to Trafalgar Law.

When he was finished with his marking, Law let his body fall down and he lay on top of his boyfriend. He crossed his arms across his boyfriend's beautiful chest and propped his chin up on the back of his hands to gaze at Kidd.

Kidd still held the camera up in the air above his head a bit, so he could see what he was recording and he could watch Law. Law never told him to stop recording, so he hadn't.

Fuck, was he glad he got that last part on camera though. That tongue could really do marvelous things. He was probably going to feel that tongue on his body for the next few days, at least. Now, he understands why Law wanted to record this in the first  
place.

"Eustass-ya."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kidd smiled at his boyfriend. He was always so cute.

"I love you too." Law leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips met in a slow, but deep kiss that held everything they felt for each other.

Law pulled away first, taking the camera as he went and stopping the video. Pulling the covers down, he crawled underneath and silently asked Kidd to crawl under with him. Kidd understood the look on Law's face and the gesture, and climbed in beside him.  
Law shifted closer to Kidd, cuddling up to his side.

Law held up the phone and gave Kidd a curious look.

"Want to watch this hot porno on my phone? It's got a smokin' hot redhead in it." Law smirked at him, wiggled his eyebrows and eyed Kidd's exposed body like eye candy, knowing how Kidd takes compliments.

Predictably, a bright red spread across Kidd's cheeks.

"Shut up. I'm not hot."

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of my throbbing erection. It's all that redhead's fault. I'm tellin' ya." He wasn't lying either. The blankets were already forming a tent from it.

"Just play it, dammit!" Law laughed at Kidd's embarrassment. Nonetheless, he curled up further against Kidd's side and played it.

* * *

 **A/N - For those few who like this, lol this is not the ending. I've been thinking about doing an epilogue, but it might be only fluff, but I've also had a few more ideas I still want to use too. Lemme know if anyone has any prompts. xD I love you guys! (There isn't many of you, but I still love you. :))**


End file.
